Loving You Is Madness
by EunieBerry
Summary: Soon after Soul Eater became a Death Scythe,a lot of request letters and meisters who wants him to be his partner increased!And guess what 97% of them are GIRLS plus there's a NEW guy around his property giving the poor guy a headache and a big one at that. Why? Well if you want to know more READ &REVIEW. MakaXSoul & a lot more pairings with twist is waiting for you cuz LOVE is...


**LOVING YOU IS MADNESS  
**

* * *

**Summary: Soon after the Demon Scythe: Soul Eater became a Death Scythe, a lot of request letters and meisters who wants and ask him to be his partner increased! And guess what 97% of them are GIRLS giving the poor guy a headache and a big one at that. Why? Well first of all his precious meister, Maka Albarn is ignoring him since then, he hasn't been able to spend time with her for the past few days and lastly... what's this? He saw her with another GUY! Well our Demon Scythe won't just sit around and do nothing. Poor GUY is about to meet bad news and see hell. Read and REVIEW**

* * *

**Chapter 1**: His thoughts...

Death Scythe...haaaah...

It feels like nothing has really change. I finally became a death scythe but I wonder why...?

Something feels off. Really Off.

"Mmm? Soul? you're still awake?" then I turned around only to see the cat witch living with us.

"Hmm. Oh its you Blair" I said

"Brrr...Soul why don't you close the windows? the night wind is really cold you might get sick." she said as she curl into a furball

"Haha..Sorry sorry. I'll close it now so go back to sleep" I said as I close the window.

"Why are you still awake? Are you waiting for Maka?" she asked

...

"Not really" I said however the truth is I've been waiting for her to come back

"Sigh...Soul stop being so stubborn! If you're worried sick about her or something..." Blair said as she yawn "Just be a man and admit it. Girls doesn't like stubborn guys y'nyaa *y'know*"

"Well not like I can blame you or anything since you became a death scythe Maka hasn't been going home lately and when she does get home she immediately went back to sleep then when morning comes its either she's gone for school already or she's still sleeping."

"..."

True its been a week since I became a death scythe and since that day...I haven't seen or talk with Maka. I tried all things to stop or her to make her look back at me during this week and still nothing. I teased her already, ambushed her, pester, annoy her to death, hide her books and stuff but still nothing. I got nothing in response. When usually she goes mad and berserk at me does her usual so called "Maka-chop" buuuut still nothing and its _kinda_ bugging me _a little_ _now._

While I'm busy with my thoughts Blair jump up towards the couch and said "Nyaaaawn...now that I think about it! I remember seeing Maka-chan 3 nights ago during my shift at the Chupa Cabra"

"Eh!? What? When? Where!?" I said frantically...which is definitely not COOL. I just hope Blair doesn't realized it.

"Nyaaa? He he he...So Soul is really worried for Maka~ hehehe and here your acting like you don't care~" Blair said.

"Sigh...forget it. I'll go back to my room" I said. Once Blair gets in the mood of teasing she definitely won't stop.

"I saw Maka-chan going inside Forte Restaurant, Hmm...during that time Maka-chan was really cute...all dress up and stuff" Blair said

"Hmmm" Maka all dressed up? I can't believe it? that boyish-girl? And what is she doing_** all alone**_ in a restaurant a flashy as that?

"And when I tried calling out to her she ignored me...Hmmm..or maybe she just didn't heard me nyaa" Blair said as she purr (she's in her cat form by the way) "Oh! I forgot nya~! She was **NOT** alone!"

See I told you she's all alone acting like a typical nerdy and stuff..._**EH!?**_

"She's with **another GUY**!" Blair said. "Hmm..not that I think about it, it wasn't Kid-kun or Black Star? I don't remember him in your class!? hmm..."

-Another Guy-?

A guy?

A guy other than _**ME!?**_

or that symmetrical freak and idiot!?

a GUY!? with MAKA!?

"Heeeeey!? Soul-kun Moshi Moshi~ can you hear me!? hello?" Blair said as she waved her tail in front of my face "Hoho...so Soul is getting jealous?"

"Don't be stupid. Whatever Maka does or who she went with is none of my business. I'm just her weapon, and she's** MY** meister" I said kinda ticked off then I went inside of my room. Me!? Jealous how can that be? That's right just like what I said! I'm just her weapon and she's...

She's MINE!

**Well...whoever that guy is...**

**He's gonna see hell. **

Bwahaahahahah- Ooopps. Stop. Cool guys don't laugh like that. Just No.

* inhale * * exhale *

**No matter what...I won't hand over Maka to anyone. **

* * *

A declaration of war from Soul to this mysterious guy!?

Just who is that guy with Maka!? Is he a friend or a foe?

And why is Maka ignoring Soul!?

What will Kid and Black Star do if they knew this guy!?

**Next Chapter:** Maka's thoughts and meeting HIM, again

**Preview chapter: **

"AAAAAH! I hate this part of ME!" Maka yelled at the top of my lungs

"Really...well too bad I like every part of you Maka Albarn"

"Eh!? Who's there!?"

"Maka...its me...do you remember me...?" He said as he lifter his hat

"Wha-! you're... *** "

WARNING: forgive me if the characters might be a little OC and by the way this is my first Soul Eater fanfic. So expect a lot of twist and turns during the plot and there might be more than just a love triangle! C;) Today's chapter is short and all but if you like my story please review and continue to support it! R-E-V-I-E-W! in order to tell me your opinion whether I make this long or short and stuff like that . NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE MUCH LONGER~!


End file.
